


罗曼城的末日余晖

by shanchongshuifu



Category: KA - Fandom, 一年生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanchongshuifu/pseuds/shanchongshuifu





	罗曼城的末日余晖

三十六、你是我的  
激烈的情事后，两人拥抱在一起，谁的手和脚不安分的动了动。  
于是Kongphop密密麻麻的的吻落在Arithit身上，缓解他还在情欲期里的难受。  
“还好吗？”Kongphop不忘问他的感受。  
Arithit舔了舔有些干燥的唇瓣，微微扭动了一下身躯：“还难受。。。”  
Kongphop怜爱的吻着他眼角，这次学长的情欲期比之前任何一次都要躁动和绵长，难道是因为彻底标记了的缘故？  
想到刚刚自己被Alpha本性支配的时刻，对待Arithit的粗暴，不经有些愧疚和害羞：“对不起，学长，我。。。”

Arithit微微笑着摇头，伸手握着Kongphop的肉茎，羞红着脸，翻身跨坐在他大腿上，让两支阴茎相触间隔在两具肉体之间，开始晃动身体碾磨，他现在真的很难受，这也是他第一次完完全全的放飞属于Omega本性对欲望的渴求。  
摩擦着，Arithit的腰就软了，趴在Kongphop结实的胸膛上，不愿意动。Kongphop噗嗤一声笑出来，坏坏的咬了Arithit倒下来白皙胸口前的一颗红豆，引来一声隐疼的哼唧，于是掌握了主动权，抬起Arithit的臀部，将肉茎正抵着小穴入口，而湿滑穴口滴淌着Omega液和精液，往下从他的冠状头部直流到囊里双丸，包覆住整根阴茎。尖端恰好嵌合在穴口上，只要握着Arithit的腰一摇动，龟头就在边缘接触、摩擦。  
危险的挑逗动作，让Arithit极度不满，又几乎濒临疯狂，他睁着眼睛，埋怨的看向Kongphop，竟然十分楚楚可怜。  
一把哀怨里带着无比温柔的嗓音，在Kongphop耳畔响起：  
“你要是不行了，就。。。”  
Kongphop挑挑眉，不行？学长，我是怜惜你刚刚才经历了两场性事，还是很激烈的性事好不好！

既然如此，那么如你所愿。  
Kongphop握着Arithit的腰，往上轻轻一提，然后松开手，Arithit在重力的作用下往下一沉，Kongphop昂立的欲望，势如破竹般闯入温暖、柔软的嫩肉里，无限舒爽。Arithit“嗷”的惊呼出来，眼前一亮，一双深情如海的眸子，正痴痴地与自己对望。  
“Arithit，你腰软了，不行了吗？”Kongphop抿嘴嘴笑了一下。  
Arithit眉头一皱，颇有些不爽，别以为你是Alpha就可以为所欲为！他直起腰来，双手按在Kongphop的胸前，拧了他的两颗红豆，恶狠狠的说：“嗯？谁不行？”

倔强的Arithit按着Kongphop的腰，作为一个上位者，提臀上下颠簸，一次次的将欲望吞入体内，掌控着这场性事。

Arithit紧紧咬着牙，眼底因为情欲泛起了水光，他从上而下的摆动着腰肢，能清晰地感觉到相连的部位，Kongphop那坚硬的触感，青筋的纹路，火蛇一样发烫的进到身体深处。

Kongphop抿紧了唇，额头上都暴起了青筋，看着Arithit水汽朦胧的眼，汗水从额角流过他脸颊，汇聚在下巴上，随着身体的晃动摇摇欲坠。  
滴答，汗水跌落在他胸膛，像是触发点燃热情欲望的引线，嗤啦的迅速燃烧过去。  
他不禁搂上了Arithit卖力扭动的腰，加大了上下出入的力度和距离，每一下都让冠状体离开湿滑的穴口，再重重的按下去，激得Arithit向后仰出一个优美的弧度，像一张拉满的弓。  
于是Arithit下颚上的汗水顺着脖颈流到赤裸着的，被汗浸透了的，染着Kongphop鲜血的胸膛上，开出一条绯靡的路。从Kongphop的视线望过去，Arithit就像地狱之火里盛开的血莲，妖媚罪孽又纯洁高傲。  
他能把这一刻深深的镌刻进脑海深处，怕是一生都难以忘记的美。  
最终两人紧握着对方手掌，十指相缠，相依相偎，快感颤动一波接着一波，Kongphop胀大了一圈的欲望更似带了电般，每一下颤抖，就发出一股细微异劲，使得裹住欲望的甬道既酸且麻，不断地分泌汁液。  
感觉越来越强，Arithit两条跨坐在Kongphop腰上的腿甚至抽搐了起来，他这时才知自己的“工作”有多折磨，那一浪接一浪的情欲，将他一次又一次地淹没，全身酥麻交织，只想把挺直的身体紧贴向Kongphop，在他胸前摩擦，可是骨子里的逞强让他不服输，他可是身体素质不输于Alpha的，谁叫Kongphop竟敢质疑他“不行”，咬着牙挺着腰死命配合着Kongphop的抽插，双手却在他相扣的手背上划出了痕迹。

身体似乎感受到了主人内心的不甘，唱反调一般，在Kongphop不知疲倦的狂插猛捣之下，隐藏至深的生殖腔又逐渐打开一条微小的裂隙，并且逐渐扩大，终于在Kongphop的又一次全根插入的时候，将浑圆的龟头纳入其中，生殖腔口钳着伞柄，内壁的嫩肉纠缠着棒身，扭转挤压，不断吸入纳进。  
Arithit憋红了脸，眼角也泛起红，忍不住低声呻吟了一句，不断地痉挛，绯红胴体随着快感，不能自制地剧烈颤抖，彷彿最激烈的运动，肌肉甚至酸痛起来。  
Kongphop简直有些哭笑不得，此时的学长在僵持什么啊，都抖得不成样子了也不肯服输，可是这又不是比赛。他无奈的支起上半身，抱住Arithit把他提在自己的大腿上，不让他倒下，也尽量照顾着他的内心感觉。  
轻轻吻上学长的眼角，挺动着腰肢，在温暖湿润的隐秘腔道里，Kongphop的欲望摩擦带出水花，搅得内壁的嫩肉不安宁，终于粗喘着压紧了怀里的人，胀大，成结，卡在里面，喷涌出烫烫的黏腻的精液，一股股不停歇。  
Arithit也颤栗的射出一道白线，洒落在两人身上，顿时大脑一片空白。

事后两人的喘息声交织成一片，在房间里中萦绕。。。。  
　  
“哼，行不行！”Arithit推开身上抱着自己的人，还想着这一茬，凶狠的目光在Kongphop眼里都是风情万种欲语还休的姿态。

Kongphop的喉咙上下滑动了一下，暗哑低沉的回答：“很行，不过。。。”

该我好好展示一下“行”的状态是怎样的了。

　　那天Kongphop一次又一次射在Arithit身体里，想要灌满他的生殖腔，他手上的血也抹遍Arithit全身。  
　　最后一次他射出来的时候Arithit已经快晕了。  
　　Kongphop跟他额头碰着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。  
　　Arithit保持着微弱的理智，强撑着去看Kongphop的脸。他对Kongphop笑，抿着唇笑得很甜，他嗓子哑到快失了声，说：“Kongphop。。。我爱你。”  
　　随着话音落下来的还有眼角滑出来的一滴泪。  
　　Kongphop闭了闭眼。  
　　他从Arithit的身体里抽出性器。  
　　Arithit身后的穴一下下收缩着，承受了好几场性事，后面一时间还合不上。精液混着Omega液，变成污浊的液体从里面流出来。  
　　Kongphop带着血的手指捧住Arithit的脸。  
　　他说：“我知道，Arithit。”  
　　“你很爱我。”  
　　“你要是还想离开我，我会杀了你的。”  
“你死我死，你活我活，你记住。”  
“我不管其他的，你是我的人了，你的命就是我的，你的全部都是我的，你要听我的。”  
“以后不能瞒着我有事，不能单独去做危险的事，不许离开我视线半米，不能再去那些机构场所，不然我打断你的腿。”  
“还有，我也爱你。”  
　　性事中Kongphop第一次叫他的名字Arithit，他们是平等的爱人了，可以呼唤姓名的存在。  
　　Kongphop最后说的话，嗓音很低沉很暗哑，但Arithit全听清楚了。  
也都记住了。不过，Arithit想了想还是说道：  
“Kongphop，我没有其他Alpha，就你一个。”你之前是在吃醋吧。  
“我休息一下，等会慢慢告诉你情况好不好。”还有一些更重要的事要说。

Kongphop翻过身拥紧了他，十指交缠，带着不易察觉的哭腔：“好。”  
他的Arithit，他找回来了，不能再弄丢了。  
你是我的，我一个人的。


End file.
